Field
This invention relates to a system for handling flexible elongate members such as cables, hoses and chains.
A particular application for the invention is concerned with a system for handling electric cables in a mine. Electrically powered vehicles are often used in mines. These are powered via cables. The cables lie in the roadway of the mine where the vehicles are travelling and are therefore in danger of being damaged. This causes high costs maintenance and repair apart from the danger of an electrical wire becoming exposed due to damage of the cable.